Act 10: The Great Sky Combination
is the tenth episode of ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger''. Synopsis Chiaki and Hikoma reach their breaking point and must come to a new understanding after Shinken Green is passed over to assist in creating Daitenkuu, a new Origami formation. Plot After Takeru reveals to his vassals that the three support Origami can be combined into DaiTenku, the Kabuto Disk is entrusted to Mako as the Kabuto Origami's official user to the dismay of Chiaki, who feels he is lacking and proceeds to train himself. When the Ayakashi Okakurage arrives and uses his power to conjure despair-inducing rain, the Shinkengers arrive to fight him. During the fight, Shinken Green attempts to use the Kabuto Disk to fight, only to be unable to use its power as Okakurage escapes. Soon after, an irate Jii chews out Chiaki as the two start to argue while the other vassals attempt to stop the fight. Later, after talking to Takeru of his actions, Jii takes Chiaki to a bamboo forest to explain the true nature of Mojikara and must embrace his character to access its full power. By the time the two apologize to each other, Chiaki runs to his team's aid when they are overwhelmed by Okakurage. Mastering his Mojikara, Shinken Green manages to kill Okakurage as the revived Ayakashi proceeds to overpower Shinkenoh. After Shinken Pink gives Shinken Green the Kabuto Disk, the three male Shinkengers summon the support Origami and combine them all into DaiTenku. With Shinkenoh providing back up, DaiTenku manages to destroy Okakurage. Soon after, in spite of coming to terms, Chiaki and Jii get into another fight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Man: , , *Woman: , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami), Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow) (x2), Kajiki (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear) (x2), Kabuto (Wood Spear) (attempted), Kuma (Wood Spear), Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Moku no ji Giri), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, *'Key Title Kanji': 天 (Sky; refers both to the bird-like abilities of Daitenkuu as well as the elemental kanji of Mako, who becomes burdened with Chiaki being passed over) *With a rating of 7.5%, this was the highest rated episode of Shinkenger, 3.4% above the series average. *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Act 9: The Tiger's Rebellion, Act 10: The Great Sky Combination, Act 11: A Threefold Strife and Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi